


Lover

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Musician Rey, Professor Ben Solo, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: Ben rolled his eyes. “What will all the neighbors think if our tree is up until January?”“They’ll think we’re normal people, doing normal people things,” she said with a smile, standing up from the floor, walking toward a tub filled with Hallmark ornament boxes. “Oh, Ben. Live a little.”*A Lover by Taylor Swift Songfic*
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Lover

**_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January.  
This is our place, we make the rules.  
_ _And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear.  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_ **

“I love Christmas decorations,” she said on December 27th, sitting in front of the fire, a book in her lap. “Do you really need to take down the tree at just this moment?” 

Ben put down an ornament box, looking at her. “Christmas is over - and if you hadn’t noticed, this,” he pointed at the tree, “is a Christmas tree.”

“Thank you,” Rey replied, in an almost pissed-off tone. “I had no idea.” 

Ben rolled his eyes. “What will all the neighbors think if our tree is up until January?”

“They’ll think we’re normal people, doing normal people things,” she said with a smile, standing up from the floor, walking toward a tub filled with Hallmark ornament boxes. “Oh, Ben. Live a little.”

**_Can I go where you go?  
_ _Can we always be this close forever and ever?_ **

He sighed. “We haven’t been in the neighborhood long, and I want to make a good impression.” 

Rey moved toward him, brushing his hair from his face. “Professor Solo,” she whispered, “I think you should leave the tree up at least until January first.” 

He smirked, “Professor, huh?” Rey knew what that title got her from him. “Are you trying to seduce me, Missus Solo?” 

She nodded. “I think I’ve still got it.” 

“You’ve still got me,” he replied, pulling her to him, kissing her softly. “I’m yours. Forever.”

**_And take me out, and take me home.  
_ _You're my, my, my, my lover._ **

* * *

**_We could let our friends crash in the living room.  
This is our place, we make the call._ **  
**_And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you.  
I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all._ **

“The nerve of that woman!” Rey said, watching from the kitchen as Professor Connix made googly-eyes at her husband while they spoke. 

“They’re co-workers, Rey. Ben invited coworkers,” Rose said, patting her back. “Everyone knows Ben Solo only has eyes for you.”

Rey continued to watch, catching Ben’s eye, and shooting daggers in his direction.

_**Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?** _

“Excuse me,” Ben said to Kaydel Connix, briskly walking toward the kitchen. “Rose, if you could give my wife and I a moment, please?” 

Rose raised her eyebrows and did as requested. “What the hell, B-”

Ben gently pushed her against the refrigerator, away from plain sight and kissed her good, like he kissed her in bed when he didn’t have the patience to be slow - when he needed her most. 

Rose snickered when Ben walked out of the kitchen with a bit of red lipstick on his lips. 

_**And take me out, and take me home, forever and ever.  
You're my, my, my, my lover.** _

* * *

_**Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?** _

Rey stood in the back of the lecture hall, watching him teach - she’d watched him before, but presenting his own findings gave him a different energy. Wonder how he’d feel when she-

He spotted her from the front of the large room, winking. “Class, I just noticed that my wife is here,” he said, smiling, which was awarded with laughs and ‘aws’ from the students. “We only have five minutes left anyway, so I’ll stop it there. Remember, papers are due in your class sections.” 

At least 200 students walked out of the lecture hall, all looking at Rey as they left. 

“Hey, you,” she said, from one end of the lecture hall. 

“Hey, you, back,” he replied, walking toward her. “You usually just wait in my office.”   
  
“I’ll tell you over lunch,” she supplied, smiling, and taking his hand as they walked from the lecture hall.

_**With every guitar string scar on my hand,  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover.** _

He cried happy tears in the booth. “Finally,” he said, her hand in his. 

“Finally,” she replied, crying now, too. “I think it was that night last month, when we had all of those people over, but we’ll know for sure in a week.”

The waitress interrupted them. “Have you all decided on-” 

“My wife is pregnant!” Ben said, smiling, never taking his eyes off of Rey’s.

* * *

_**My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue.  
All's well that ends well to end up with you.** _  
_**Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover.** _

By September, it was impossible to put her guitar on her knee anymore. She felt as if she was carrying an entire basketball starting lineup, and not just one singular baby.    
  
Ben came home and found her in stretchy-shorts, a tank top and tube socks, crying on the floor. “Babe?” He put his backpack down and got on the floor with her. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t… I can’t fit my guitar… on my knee anymore,” she cried, looking at him, shame on her face. 

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry.” He got behind her and put his arm over her and onto her stomach. “But look at what you’re doing.” His hand spread out over her stretched stomach, waiting for their girl to kick his hand, as she usually did. “You’re growing our girl.” 

“And I’m fat,” she said, putting her hand on his, her voice becoming more balanced. 

He kissed the nape of her neck. “You’re not, but I’ve found it useless to try and convince you otherwise,” he said, his thumb stroking her stomach. “And you’re still dead sexy.”

Rey chucked, and flipped onto her back. “Dead sexy?” 

“So damn sexy,” he said, kissing her lips.

* * *

**_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me.  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover._ **

On November 28th, their darling girl came three days past her due date. 

Ben sat with Rey in his arms on the hospital bed, looking at their button-nosed, plush-lipped, big-eared girl. “She’s perfect,” he whispered, nuzzling Rey’s ear. “She’s everything.”

“This is everything,” Rey said, taking his hand in hers, bringing it up to their little girl, as they cradled her together.

* * *

**_Can I go where you go?_ **

Ben had to keep reminding himself to keep his eyes on the road, and not on his wife and daughter in the back seat. “We’re fine, daddy,” Rey said, knowing what he was fighting.

“Daddy’s happy to hear it,” he replied, smiling.

* * *

_**Can we always be this close forever and ever?** _

Their girl cried at 4:25 am, always, and Ben was quickly up and at the bassinet, always, picking her up and handing her to Rey for a feeding. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, kissing her temple as their daughter nursed. 

“Thank you for her,” she replied. He loved how their girl’s eyes opened and closed as she nursed, looking up at Rey, wondering if she was really there. Once she was burped, Ben took her back.    
  
“It’s okay, daddy’s got you,” he whispered, putting her down into the bassinet, “and I always will. Forever.”

* * *

**_And take me out, and take me home, forever and ever._ **

Rey and Ben were happy to have Christmas dinner in their home this year, and were even happier when all of their friends and family left, leaving their own little family alone to watch It’s A Wonderful Life.

They decided they’d do that every year from then on out.

**_You're my, my, my, my..._ **

Ben kissed his daughter’s forehead goodnight. “Happy first Christmas,” he whispered, looking at how the Christmas lights from outside set a glow over the whole room. 

He looked over at his wife, already in bed. 

He had all he needed, right here. 

_**Oh, you're my, my, my, my** _

“I think we should leave the decorations up until the first or second,” he said, crawling into bed next to his wife. 

She smirked. 

_**Darling, you're my, my, my, my…** _

“Finally,” she replied, kissing him softly. 

_**Lover.** _


End file.
